


The Gardeners

by thelostperegrine



Category: Billary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostperegrine/pseuds/thelostperegrine
Summary: Inspired by Hillary's Show and Tell at The Late, Late Show with James Corden where she shared her gardening activities with Bill during this quarantine.
Relationships: Bill Clinton & Hillary Clinton, Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	The Gardeners

It's a beautiful day and there's nothing more appealing after a long walk than to lounge on the porch while enjoying the light rays of the sun peaking from the branches of the trees in front of Hillary and Bill's barn house. After a leisure breakfast, the two decided to roam around their property and when they were done, Bill invited his wife to hang out on the recently installed hammock. Since it was put up there, it became their new place to rest. Hillary was enjoying a passage of her book when she heard her husband ask, "Honey, aren't you glad we had this set up? It's like discovering another part of the house where we can enjoy the peace and quiet.". A hum escaped her then she replied, "I know, honey.". She turned to him, removed her sunglasses, and added, "This was definitely a good idea.". She moved a little to get closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "And to do that without everyone seeing is even better." He laughed about that.

They went back to reading but after a while, Bill stopped because something else caught his attention - their garden. Few months ago, they planted some fruits and vegetables there and now, it looks like most of them are ready for harvest.

"Honey, look!"

Hillary would have thought that the person who said that would be an excited little boy if she isn't aware that she's seated next to her husband. He sounded like an overly excited child. She turned her attention to where he is pointing and once she realized what it is all about, she mirrored his smile. They've been looking forward to this and now that the right time has come, they couldn't conceal their joy.

Peppers, chives, oregano, and basil are few of the stuffs you can find on the containers. They have not yet trekked one fourth of their garden but the two small baskets are nearing to be filled.

"Honey, taste this tomato. It's sweet and meaty." Hillary offered the freshly picked fruit from its vine. She wiped it off on her shirt and took a bite, then shared it with Bill. He did the same and confirmed that indeed, it's what she described. They finished what's left and continued with their task. Not long when Hillary tried another one and ask Bill to get a taste, too. 

"Love, we did a pretty good job planting this year. All of these are definitely better than what they have in the market."

While munching the last bit of the cucumber, some of its juice dripped in Hillary's mouth. Before she could remove it by herself though, Bill licked it off her. She was surprised with the sudden "attack" and was not able to react quickly because not too long when she received a kiss. She let an appreciative moan which later became a groan when he pulled out. She was still a bit shocked with what happened.

"Do you want this to continue in-" Bill wasn't able to finish his sentence when her lips connected with his again. He was about ask if she would want to go inside but she knew what he meant before he could explain. She tugged him towards their room and resumed where they left off. In between smooches, they manage to remove each other's clothes. Once they were both naked, they lay down, and danced to their all time favorite choreography they've been sharing for 45 years now.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms are welcome.


End file.
